


Aphrodisiakum Teil 2

by TLen



Category: SK Kölsch
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Jupp und Klaus versuchen mit dem Geschehenen fertig zu werden.Fortsetzung zu „Aphrodisiakum"





	Aphrodisiakum Teil 2

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Vielen Dank an Lady Charena fürs Beta.

 

„Jupp, wir müssen miteinander reden."

Jupp Schatz blickte von seinem Kölsch-Glas, das er gedankenverloren angestarrt hatte, auf und genau in Klaus Taubes blaue Augen, die ihn mit einer Mischung aus Unruhe und Besorgnis musterten. Er saß im „Rättematäng", ganz in der hintersten Ecke, dort wo ihn niemand störte. Florian machte neben ihm seine Hausaufgaben. Klaus hatte die Hände auf die Stuhllehne aufgestützt, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich hinzusetzen. Seine Haare waren nass und zerzaust, sein Mantel tropfte. Er musste durch den strömenden Regen gelaufen sein. 

„Worüber?", fragte Jupp. Obwohl er die Antwort kannte. Seit Klaus und er miteinander geschlafen hatten, in diesem verdammten Bordellzimmer, in das ein Verdächtiger sie gelockt hatte, schlichen sie umeinander herum wie die sprichwörtliche Katze um den heißen Brei. Sie hatten geglaubt unter dem Einfluss eines starken Aphrodisiakums zu stehen, als sie es taten, nur dass da gar nichts gewesen war, wie sich hinterher herausstellte. Seitdem waren zwei Wochen vergangen und keiner von ihnen wagte das Thema anzuschneiden. Jupp wollte es am liebsten nur noch vergessen.

„Das weißt du genau", erwiderte Klaus.

Jupp seufzte. „Ich will nicht darüber reden", sagte er abwehrend. Florian hob den Kopf und blickte verwundert von seinem Vater zu Klaus. Zwar stritten die beiden sich durchaus einmal, aber jetzt war die Stimmung zwischen ihnen irgendwie komisch. Ob es etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass Onkel Klaus die letzten zwei Wochen kaum noch vorbei gekommen war?

„Jupp, wir können nicht so tun, als sei nichts geschehen", sagte Klaus eindringlich. „Nicht, wenn wir weiter zusammen arbeiten wollen."

„Okay, aber nicht hier." Jupp stand auf.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Florian. „Habt ihr Probleme?" 

„Nein", sagte Jupp hastig.

„Wir müssen nur etwas Dienstliches besprechen", ergänzte Klaus.

„Mach deine Hausaufgaben fertig. Ich kontrollier sie nachher", wies Jupp seinen Sohn an, dann führte er Klaus durch den Hinterausgang der Kneipe und die Treppe hinauf in die Wohnung.

///

Klaus hängte seinen nassen Mantel über einen Küchenstuhl, während Jupp zum Kühlschrank ging und ein Bier herausnahm. Er hielt Klaus die Flasche hin, doch der schüttelte den Kopf. Jupp nahm sich ein Glas, öffnete die Flasche und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Taube lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Fensterbank. Hinter ihm grollte leiser Donner.

"Ich will nicht darüber reden", betonte Jupp, kippte den Inhalt der Flasche ins Glas und trank einen großen Schluck.

„Wir können nicht so tun, als wäre nichts passiert", erwiderte Klaus. „Unser Verhalten fällt schon auf. Haupt hat mich heute gefragt, ob wir Probleme miteinander haben. Wenn wir weiter zusammenarbeiten wollen, müssen wir das ein für allemal aus der Welt schaffen. Sonst beeinflusst es unsere Arbeit und wenn wir im Einsatz Fehler machen..." Er ließ den Satz unvollendet in der Luft hängen, doch Jupp verstand auch so. Wenn sie sich nicht mehr hundertprozentig vertrauen und somit aufeinander verlassen konnten, würden sie sich und andere in Gefahr bringen.

Jupp fuhr sich nervös durchs Haar. „Können wir es nicht einfach vergessen? Es ist nicht passiert, Punktum", sagte er verzweifelt.

Klaus stieß sich von der Fensterbank ab und trat zum Tisch. Er stützte sich darauf, beugte sich herab und sah Jupp tief in die Augen. „Kannst du das, Jupp? Kannst du es vergessen? Kannst du so tun, als sei nichts gewesen? Schau mir in die Augen und sag, dass es dich nicht beschäftigt und ich lass dich in Ruhe."

Jupp wandte den Blick nach einem kurzen Moment ab. „Nein, dass kann ich nicht", gestand er leise. „Ich muss die ganze Zeit daran denken."

Klaus zog den zweiten Stuhl unter dem Tisch hervor und setzte sich. Das Donnergrollen war mittlerweile näher gekommen. „Ich kann es auch nicht vergessen", sagte er leise.

Jupp blickte wieder auf. „Aber warum? Warum ist es passiert?", fragte er mit Verzweiflung in der Stimme. „Da muss etwas in den Drinks gewesen sein. Ich meine, ich bin doch nicht schwul."

Klaus schüttelte den Kopf. „Da war nichts, Jupp. Ich habe den Bericht immer und immer wieder gelesen. Ich habe sogar im Internet recherchiert. Es ist keine Substanz mit dieser Wirkung bekannt, die nicht in den Tests hätte nachgewiesen werden können. Das einzige, was in den Drinks war, war Alkohol. Und davon hatten wir nicht genug, um eine absolut enthemmende Wirkung zu erzielen."

„Aber wir haben uns doch nicht nur eingebildet, dass wir... geil waren", sagte Jupp. Er erinnerte sich - zu seinem Leidwesen - nur all zu gut an Klaus´ Erregung und wie es schließlich auch ihn erwischt hatte.

„Suggestion", erwiderte Klaus. „Wir haben an die Wirkung geglaubt und sie ist eingetreten." Er seufzte, fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Zumindest ich habe daran geglaubt. Weil irgendetwas in meinem Unterbewusstsein daran glauben wollte." 

Er senkte den Blick. Das Folgende zu sagen, fiel ihm alles andere als leicht. Zum einen, weil es laut auszusprechen hieß, es sich endlich selbst einzugestehen, zum anderen fürchtete er Jupps Reaktion. Was geschehen war, beschäftigte den Freund schon mehr als genug. Klaus´ Geständnis mochte ihre Freundschaft ebenso wie ihre berufliche Zusammenarbeit ein für alle Mal beenden. Doch was gesagt werden musste, musste gesagt werden. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor er fortfuhr. 

„Ich wollte es mir selbst nie eingestehen, Jupp, aber ein Teil von mir würde in dir gern mehr als einen guten Freund sehen. Ich finde dich attraktiv... begehrenswert. Ich glaube nicht, dass es passiert wäre, wäre ich mit Achim oder Gino dort gewesen. Es ist passiert, weil ich unbewusst wollte, dass es passiert."

Jupp starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Du bist scharf auf mich?"

„Keine Bange", sagte Klaus und versuchte sich ziemlich vergeblich an einem Lächeln, dass dem Ganzen etwas die Ernsthaftigkeit nehmen sollte. „Ich falle nicht über dich her." Er stützte den Kopf in beide Hände. „Vielleicht sollte ich mich versetzen lassen."

„Nein", sagte Jupp heftig. Er ergriff Klaus' Hand, als dieser sie wieder sinken ließ. „Wir sind zwei erwachsene, vernünftige Menschen, wir werden doch wohl eine Lösung finden und damit leben können." Der Gedanke Klaus zu verlieren, schmerzte fast so sehr wie der Verlust Ellens, auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte warum.

„Danke", sagte Klaus leise. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann war Köln zu verlassen das letzte, was er wollte. Er fühlte sich hier wohl und Zuhause. Dass Jupp auf das Geständnis seiner Gefühle nicht mit schierer Panik reagierte, gab ihm die Hoffnung, dass doch nicht alles vorbei sein musste.

„Was ist mit mir?", fragte Jupp. „Hat mein Unterbewusstsein mir gesagt, dass ich plötzlich schwul geworden bin oder was? Ich war doch genauso geil wie du."

Klaus schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn mich jemand mit einer Pistole bedroht hätte oder mit einem Messer, was hättest du dann getan?"

„Ich wäre dazwischen gegangen", erwiderte Jupp ohne zu zögern. „Wir sind Partner und Freunde, das versteht sich doch von selbst. Du würdest für mich doch jederzeit dasselbe tun."

„Genau", erwiderte Klaus. „Du würdest nicht zögern, mich zu retten, selbst wenn es Gefahr für dich bedeutet. Ich denke, du wolltest mir auch dort helfen, weil du mich in Gefahr wähntest. Also hast du getan, was du glaubtest tun zu müssen. Instinktiv, ohne weiter darüber nach zu denken und entgegen deiner Natur."

„Aber es war schön", gestand Jupp leise. „Verstehst du, dass ist es, was mich so verwirrt. Es hat mir gefallen. Es war geil, es mit dir zu treiben. Es war nicht nur ein Muss. Am Anfang ja, aber dann nicht mehr." 

Er trank sein Bier in einem Zug leer. Als er das Glas wieder abgestellt hatte, blickte er Klaus direkt in die Augen. „Lass es uns noch mal tun", sagte er.

"Was?" Klaus starrte ihn verwirrt an. Diese Wendung hatte er bestimmt nicht erwartet. Eher, dass Jupp versuchen würde, alles zu vermeiden, dass sie auch nur annähernd in die Nähe einer intimen Situation bringen konnte. Und nun schlug er plötzlich von sich aus vor, mit ihm zu schlafen? Hatte er ihn richtig verstanden oder war es etwa nur Wunschdenken seinerseits?

„Miteinander schlafen", bestätigte Jupp. „Wenn wir wissen, dass wir nicht beeinflusst sind, ich meine, dass uns unser Unterbewusstsein nicht beeinflusst, dann wissen wir doch..", er schluckte nervös. „dann wissen wir, ob wir es wirklich freiwillig tun wollen."

„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee, Jupp", erwiderte Klaus abwehrend. Er wusste, dass an seiner Freiwilligkeit, ganz im Gegensatz zu Jupps, kein Zweifel bestand. Würde er noch einmal von der verbotenen Frucht kosten, würde es ihm anschließend noch schwerer fallen, wieder zum Alltag zurück zu kehren und zu akzeptieren, was er nicht haben konnte.

Jupp griff wieder nach Klaus' Hand und sah ihn flehend an. „Bitte, Klaus. Ich muss es wissen. Muss wissen, ob ich... ob ich... ich schw..." Er konnte es nicht mal aussprechen.

Klaus zögerte, dann nickte er leicht. Er war sich sicher, sie machten einen großen Fehler, als er seine Zustimmung gab. Doch er hatte Jupp noch nie etwas abschlagen können.

Ein lauter Donnerschlag ließ sie beide zusammenzucken.

///

Klaus sah sich in seinem Wohnzimmer um. Alles war perfekt. Leise Gitarrenmusik tönte aus den Lautsprechern der Stereoanlage. Kerzen tauchten den Tisch in romantisches Licht. Sein Auflauf musste jeden Augenblick fertig sein.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Was veranstaltete er hier eigentlich? Jupp wollte mit ihm schlafen, um sich zu beweisen, dass es genau das war, was er nicht wollte. Er kam nicht, um mit ihm ein romantisches Dinner zu Zweit zu verbringen, dass der Anfang einer wunderbaren Liebesnacht und einer lebenslangen Beziehung sein würde. Er sollte sich wahrlich keinen unrealistischen Träumen hingeben.

Er selbst hätte es am liebsten bereits am gestrigen Abend hinter sich gebracht. Je schneller, desto besser. Das ganze konnte nur in einem Desaster enden, war er sich sicher. Doch Jupp wollte es nicht in seinem Bett tun, nicht mit Florian nebenan und so hatten sie sich für den nächsten Tag verabredet. „Ich hab ein Date mit dir", hatte Jupp mit müdem Lächeln gesagt. Doch Klaus wusste, dass es für Jupp alles andere als so einfach war.

Entschlossen stellte Klaus die Musik ab und blies die Kerzen aus. In dem Moment klingelte es an der Wohnungstür. Als er öffnete stand Jupp davor, verlegen lächelnd. „Hallo", sagte er.

„Hallo", erwiderte auch Taube. „Komm rein."

Jupp trat ein und blieb unsicher im Flur stehen. Es war ihm anzumerken, dass er sich alles andere als wohl fühlte.

„Ist das für mich?", fragte Klaus und deutete auf das Sixpack, das Jupp in der Hand hielt. 

Jupp hielt das Bier hoch. „Äh... ja. Ich wusste nicht, was man bei so einer Gelegenheit mitbringt." Er lächelte verlegen. „Und ich dachte falls wir... äh hinterher noch ein Bierchen und du keines da hast..."

„Danke." Klaus nahm ihm das Bier ab. „Willst du was essen? Ich habe einen Auflauf im Ofen, der gleich fertig sein muss."

Jupp schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab schon bei meiner Mutter gegessen. Lass es uns einfach hinter uns bringen, ja?"

Klaus deutete auf eine Tür. „Geh schon rein", sagte er. „Ich komm gleich."

Während Klaus das Bier in die Küche trug und seinen Auflauf abstellte, ging Jupp ins Schlafzimmer. Er blickte sich neugierig um. Er war nur selten in Klaus' Wohnung gewesen und diesen Raum kannte er gar nicht. Inmitten heller, schlichter Möbel stand ein Doppelbett. Er fragte sich, ob Klaus hier mit diesem Alex, den er nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, und mit Rolf Weinsberg, wegen dem er Köln fast verlassen hätte, geschlafen hatte? Der Gedanke daran versetzte ihm irgendwie einen Stich.

Doch er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Er wollte das Ganze nur so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Verdammt noch mal, nur weil er einmal mit Klaus geschlafen und ihm das auch noch gefallen hatte, war er nicht plötzlich schwul geworden. Das würde er beweisen. Sich und Klaus. Und morgen würde er im Rättematäng die erste hübsche Frau aufreißen, die durch die Tür trat.

Als Klaus aus der Küche kam, hatte Jupp sich vollkommen ausgezogen. Er saß auf der Bettkante, die Hände im Schoß verschränkt, den Kopf gesenkt. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er sich äußerst unwohl fühlte.

„Wir müssen das nicht tun, Jupp", sagte Klaus.

„Doch", erwiderte Jupp. Er blickte auf. „Bitte, Klaus. Ich brauche Gewissheit."

„Es ist keine gute Idee", erwiderte Klaus. Er wusste, dass es für ihn garantiert keine sein würde. All die bisher so gut gehüteten und fest verschlossenen Sehnsüchte, die schon ihr letztes Zusammensein geweckt hatte, würden sich nach einem zweiten Mal noch schwerer wieder wegsperren lassen. Doch er begann sich auszuziehen. Langsam, als wollte er Zeit gewinnen, jedes Kleidungsstück ordentlich über den Stuhl am Fenster hängend. Schließlich setzte er sich zu Jupp aufs Bett, dabei einen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen ihn und sich wahrend. Für einen Moment sahen sie einander schweigend an.

„Fang du an", bat Jupp. „Du kennst dich damit besser aus."

Klaus zögerte, schließlich griff er nach Jupps Kopf, hielt ihn fest und beugte sich nach vorn. Seine Lippen streiften Jupps nur leicht, wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings. Er ließ sie über Jupps Wange gleiten, spürte raue Stoppeln. Er glitt tiefer, über den Hals, den Adamsapfel, bevor er sich schließlich wieder zu Jupps Mund bewegte. Diesmal küsste er ihn mit etwas mehr Nachdruck. Jupp hielt vollkommen still. Er beteiligte sich nicht am Kuss, aber er wehrte sich auch nicht. Klaus ließ seine rechte Hand beruhigende Kreise auf Jupps Rücken reiben, während sich die Linke ins Haar grub, um Jupps Kopf festzuhalten. Er strich mit seiner Zunge über Jupps Lippen. Zärtlich, federleicht. Nach einem Augenblick gaben sie nach und öffneten sich ein Stück. Vorsichtig leckte Klaus darüber.

Dann löste er sich und drückte Jupp in die Kissen. Er hob Jupps Beine an und legte sie aufs Bett. Dann kniete er sich neben ihn, blickte Jupp an, wie er verkrampft da lag. „Wir sollten es nicht tun, Jupp", sagte er. „Das ist keine gute Idee." Doch Jupp schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. Klaus begann die Konturen von Jupps Körper mit den Fingerspitzen nachzufahren. Er streichelte die Außenseite des linken Armes herunter, um dann an der Innenseite wieder nach oben zu fahren, schließlich wiederholte er das Ganze am anderen Arm. Er ließ seine Hände über Jupps Brustkorb wandern, verharrte kurz, um zu spüren, wie er sich hob und senkte, glitt tiefer, den Bauch entlang, über die Schenkel bis zu den Zehen. Nur ein Körperteil sparte er bewusst aus, obwohl er bemerkte, dass Jupp tatsächlich leicht erregt war.

Klaus beugte sich herab und saugte an Jupps Zehen. Er hörte, wie der andere überrascht Luft holte. Vorsichtig küsste Klaus sich die Schenkel herauf, platzierte dann einen Kuss auf den Bauchnabel. Er leckte über Jupps Brustwarzen und dann den Hals hinauf, bis er wieder beim Mund angekommen war. Er küsste Jupp, diesmal mit noch mehr Nachdruck.

Sein eigener Atem hatte sich bereits deutlich beschleunigt.

Plötzlich stemmte Jupp seine Hände gegen Klaus' Brust und schob ihn von sich. „Was?", fragte Klaus verwirrt darüber, dass Jupp es sich plötzlich doch anders überlegt zu haben schien.

„Lass mich mal", erwiderte Jupp mit rauer Stimme.

Klaus verstand. So passiv zu sein widersprach Jupps Natur und musste ihn nur noch mehr verunsichern, als die ganze Situation an sich es schon tat. Er ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen, die Arme an die Seite gelegt, die Beine leicht gespreizt.

Jupp setzte sich auf und betrachtete Klaus' Körper einen Augenblick. Dann streckte er zögernd eine Hand aus, um ihn zu berühren. Er wiederholte Klaus' Aktionen von vorher, fuhr vorsichtig die Gliedmaßen entlang, ließ seine Hand für einen Augenblick auf dem Brustkorb ruhen. Der hob und senkte sich heftig. Klaus stöhnte leise. „Es gefällt dir, wenn ich dich berühre", stellte Jupp fest. Klaus nickte stumm.

Etwas mutiger geworden, beugte Jupp sich herab und küsste Klaus. Die Lippen unter seinen öffneten sich sofort und Jupp leckte mit der Zunge darüber. Klaus' Hände gruben sich in sein Haar, hielten ihn fest. Er kostete den Kuss aus, so lange wie Jupp es zuließ. Als Jupp sich schließlich löste und wieder aufsetzte, blickte Klaus ihn aus verschleierten Augen an.

„Bitte Jupp, berühr mich", bat er. Klaus schob Jupps Hand nach unten, da wo er sie haben wollte.

Jupp zögerte kurz bevor er das Glied das anderen Mannes streichelte. Klaus stöhnte auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Jupp wurde mutiger und schloss seine Hand um den Penis. Eigentlich, so stellte er fest, war es gar nicht so anders, als wenn er sich selbst berührte. Er wusste genau, was ihm selbst gefiel. Für Klaus schienen seine Berührung genau das Richtige zu sein, Sein Atem beschleunigte sich weiter.

Er blickte Klaus ins Gesicht, sah den leicht geöffneten Mund mit den vom Küssen geschwollen Lippen, Augen, die ihn voll Begehren anblickten, Klaus’ sonst stets so beherrschte Gesichtszüge voller Leidenschaft. Er wirkte auf ihn irgendwie, als hätte er eine sonst sorgfältig aufbehaltene Maske angestreift und nun sah er zum erstenmal den wahren Klaus, einer der offen und zugleich verletzlich erschien. Er fühlte sich Klaus so nah, wie noch nie. „Du bist schön, wenn du dich mal gehen lässt“, sagte Jupp leise. 

Plötzlich setzte Taube sich auf und schon Jupp weg. Der blinzelte ihn überrascht an. „Zu... nah... dran“, jappste er. Ehe Jupp sich versah, hatte Klaus ihn aufs Bett gedrückt und sich über ihn gekniet. Ohne zu zögern nahm er Jupps Glied in den Mund.

Schatz riss überrascht die Augen auf. Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie Klaus’ Kopf auf und abglitt, während er an seinem Glied saugte. Das war gut, verdammt gut. Zu gut. „Klaus“, sagte er alarmiert, da er das Gefühl hatte, er müsste jeden Augenblick kommen.

Taube ließ von ihm ab und zog die Schublade des Nachtkastens auf. Jupp blieb passiv liegen, während Klaus ihm ein Kondom überstreifte und sein Glied eincremte. Als Taube sich auf dem Bauch und neben ihn fallen ließ, richtete er sich auf und ergriff seinerseits die Tube Gleitcreme. Zu seiner Überraschung empfand er es keineswegs als unangenehm seinen eingecremten Finger in Klaus’ Hinter zu stecken. Er schob ihn ein paar Mal rein und raus, nahm zwischendurch etwas mehr Creme und hätte wohl weiter gemacht, wenn Klaus ihm nicht ein „Es ist gut“ zugeraunt hätte.

Jupp setzte sich auf seine Fersen und wartete, dass Klaus sich herum drehen würde. Doch der blieb auf den Bauch liegen. „Was ist?“, fragte Jupp.

„Du kannst es so machen“, erwiderte Taube.

Jupp verstand. Klaus wollte ihm die Möglichkeit geben, ihren Sex so unpersönlich wie nur möglich abzuwickeln, indem er ihn von hinten nahm, ohne Blickkontakt. Doch er wollte ihn sehen, wollte mehr von dieser Offenheit, die er vorhin in Klaus’ Zügen entdeckt hatte, von dieser ungewohnten Nähe zu einem anderen Menschen, die über das Körperliche hinausging.

„Nein“, sagte er. „Dreh dich rum.“

Klaus rollte sich auf den Rücken. Jupp rutschte zwischen seine Schenkel und legte sich Klaus’ Beine um die Hüften. „Gut so?“, fragte er.

Taube nickte.

Diesmal brauchte Jupp keine Hilfe. Er fand den Weg auch so und wunderte sich nur kurz darüber, wie leicht sein Glied in Klaus eindrang. Der flüsterte seinen Namen immer und immer wieder.

Jupp begann sich vorsichtig zu bewegen. Er konnte sehen und spüren, wie viel Lust ihre Vereinigung Klaus bereitete, Wie viel Lust er Klaus bereitete. Und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er ebenso großes Vergnügen empfand.

Daran konnte nichts verkehrt sein, entschied er. Und dann dachte er eine lange Zeit gar nichts mehr.

///

"Das war es also. Ich bin schwul", sagte Jupp, als er wieder zu Atem gekommen war und sich von Klaus gelöst hatte.

"Du bist höchstens bi", erwiderte Klaus. Er rollte sich zur Seite, wandte Jupp den Rücken zu. Er wollte nicht, dass dieser die Tränen bemerkte, die über seine Wangen rannen. Es war so unbeschreiblich schön für ihn gewesen. Ein wahr gewordener Traum, vor dessen Erwachen er sich fürchtete.

"Wo ist da der Unterschied?", erwiderte Jupp.

"Ich bin sicher, du wirst auch weiterhin viel Spaß mit Frauen haben." Klaus hörte deutlich, wie seine Stimme zitterte. Er fror plötzlich und zog die Decke über sich.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das noch will", gestand Jupp und schlüpfte auch unter die Decke. Er kuschelte sich an Klaus Rücken. "Es ist schön mit dir", sagte er leise. "Ich meine generell, nicht nur der Sex. Ich fühle mich bei dir wohl, geborgen, irgendwie zuhause, wie bei... Ellen."

Für einen Augenblick lagen sie stumm nebeneinander. "Als ich nach Köln gekommen bin, habe ich mich bei euch sofort heimisch gefühlt", gestand Klaus schließlich.

Jupp streichelte gedankenverloren über Klaus´ Brust. "Was ist das mit uns?", fragte er schließlich.

"Viele würden es wohl Liebe nennen", antwortete Klaus.

„Liebst du mich?“, fragte Jupp zurück.

„Ja“, lautete die schlichte und umgehende Antwort. Klaus wunderte sich, wie leicht es ihm auf einmal viel sie auszusprechen.

„Ich...“, begann Jupp. Klaus unterbrach ihn, indem er sich herum drehte und ihm den Finger auf den Mund legte. „Ich weiß, dass das alles neu und unverhofft für dich ist, Jupp“, sagte er. „Und dass du Zeit brauchst, damit zurecht zu kommen. Bitte glaube mir, ich erwarte nichts von dir.“

„Aber du hättest schon gern was Festes?“, fragte Jupp. „Soweit kenne ich dich doch:“

Klaus nickte. „Du weißt, dass ich mich nach einer richtigen Beziehung sehen. Aber wo immer uns das jetzt hinführen wird, du bestimmst den Weg und das Tempo. Ich bitte dich nur, sei ehrlich zu mir, wenn du das, was wir heute begonnen haben, nicht fortsetzen willst.“

Jupp hob die Hand und streichelte zärtlich durch Klaus Haar. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren“; sagte er leise. „Dich nicht auch noch. Dazu bedeutest du mir zu viel.“

Klaus küsste ihn sanft. „Ich weiß“, sagte er. „Du bedeutest mir auch sehr viel und ich will dich genauso wenig verlieren. Aber ich will auch nicht, dass du etwas tust, wovon du nicht hundertprozentig überzeugt bist.“

Für einen Augenblick blickten sie sich ernst und stumm an. Plötzlich knurrte Jupps Magen. Er grinste entschuldigend. „Sex macht mich irgendwie immer hungrig. Du hast doch vorhin was von Auflauf gesagt?“

Ende


End file.
